In recent years, a rectangular parallelepiped chargeable/dischargeable nonaqueous electrolyte battery, for example, a lithium ion battery has been mainly used for a power supply of an electric vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle or a plug-in electric vehicle which has spread rapidly. The lithium ion battery includes a rectangular parallelepiped case, and an electrode group and a nonaqueous electrolytic solution provided in the rectangular parallelepiped case. The electrode group includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode wound or laminated with a separator sandwiched therebetween. The case is made of aluminum or an aluminium alloy.
After the case is decompressed in the manufacturing process of the lithium ion battery, an electrolytic solution is injected. However, when the amount of the electrolytic solution to be injected is more than a void volume in the case, a long time is required before the electrode group is impregnated with the electrolytic solution to guide the whole amount of the electrolytic solution into the case.